


Love and Loss in a Monkey's Tummy

by jaymajaym



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Apples, Body Hair, Body Horror, CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA, Cha-La, Cheating, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Smut, Head-Cha-La, Horror, Love, M/M, Monkeys, Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo Sawagu Genki-Dama, Nani ga okite mo ki, Picnics, Size Difference, Tragic Romance, Vore, bun wa henoheno kappaaaaaa, my roomate wrote this!! go support her!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymajaym/pseuds/jaymajaym
Summary: Hey fellas, I chronicled another fic that a different friend wrote! It's about a body adventure and forbidden romanceMy pal is on twittter @brenthefren <3
Relationships: Gregory the cricket/Bubbles the monkey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love and Loss in a Monkey's Tummy

It’s a beautiful evening on king kai’s planet. The sun is setting, even though there’s no sun, but there is son goku- but he’s not here right now. Greggo and bubbles are seated underneath king kai’s apple tree. At a small table, set for a romantic dinner for two. Greg is dressed in a tiny 3 piece suit, his antennae slicked back with pomade. He’s seated with a shy smile on his face across from bubbles, who is in a beautiful evening gown. “It sure is a beautiful night, Bubbles” says Gregory, “it was so nice of king kai to let us have the planet to ourselves”. Bubbles blushes into his hands. “OOO OOOUAAA AAA UAAAH”, replied Bubbles amorously. Suddenly, an apple drops down from the tree, landing in the middle of their table, startling the lovers with a thud. “dinner is served!” Says Gregory, composing himself. Greggory floats to the apple, almost twice his size, and takes hold of it, attempting to cut it in half with a powerful karate chop- when suddenly-an unaware bubbles grabs the apple- and gregory- in his nubby monkey paws “NO BUBBLES, BABE, STOP!” Cries Greg, but alas, his pleas are in vain. Bubbles has already jammed the entire apple, and his insect lover, into his stinky primate maw. 

We cut to an esophagus, to be more specific, Bubbles’ esophagus. It’s body adventure time y’all. Greggo desperately attempts to dodge chunks of apple, as they plummet past him down into the foolish chimp’s gullet. With his supersonic speed, he’s able to keep himself from the dark digestive abyss. Until, an apple seed strikes him unexpectedly, sending him careening to his mucussy fate. Terror washes over greggory, as the slick walls of bubbles’ esophagus massage him deeper. “KING KAIIIII” he screams, “KING KAI HELP ME!!!>!>??!” Only to realize that king kai was away on an important business trip and he was utterly alone. Fear gave way to a deep sorrowful reassignment. He knew that he could easily break free from his fleshy doom with a powerful energy blast, but it would cost the life of his elegant hairy beloved. His love for bubbles conquered his fear of death, as he slid into the monkey’s stomach

Sloshing. Burning. And then, a voice. “Gweggowy, how many times dwo I hawve to teww you not to twy to date da monkey???” Relief washed over gweggo my eggo, in waves even greater than the waves of digestive acids that enveloped him. Suddenly, the air was filled with squelching and lurching noises as a smooth blue hand reached into the stomach, plucking greggory from his certain demise. “GWeggowy,,,” King Kai screeched disappointedly. “Dis is da wast time I weave u awone on da pwanet. U know good and weww that BUBBWES has been happily mawwied to king yama for several wears now.” “b-but king kai-“ “no BUTTS Gweggowee, now cwwean all o bubbles’ bile and vomits off of my apple tweee.” 

THE END 


End file.
